Echo
Echo, or CT-21-0408, was an ARC trooper corporal that used to be in Domino Squad during the Clone Wars. He was a clone of Jango Fett, and served within the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. History Training Echo was a training on Kamino to be a soldier. He was on the Domino Squad for his training for the Citadel Challenge. They failed a few times during practice but they also failed on the real thing the first time. Bric suggested that they should become maintenance. The second time, they succeeded and were shipped out of Kamino. Rishi Moon Infiltration Echo was a "shiny" because he just got his armor. Echo liked to read reg manuals during the outpost. Commando Droids infiltrated the outpost when they thought it was a meteor shower. Rex and Cody went down and helped them. Cutup then was eaten by the Rishi Eel. After the battle, Echo became part of the 501st Legion. Echo and Fives though, were the only ones left in Domino Squad. Battle of Kamino Later in the war, the Republic foundsout that General Grievous and Asajj Ventress are planning a attack on the clones home planet Kamino to cut of the Republic's supply of Clone troopers. Skywalker, Kenobi, Echo, Rex, Cody, Fives and the 501st Legion traveled to Kamino to defend the attack. While Echo and Fives ran in to 99 and talked with him. Commander Colt ordered him and Fives to get in sniper positions to snip the droids. Both Echo and Fives departed the platform bridge with 99 and the clone cadets and headed for the indoor barracks. Once there, Clone Commander Cody and Captain Rex joined the group, they decided to fight together. After defeating the droids and 99 sacrifice him and Fives were promoted as ARC Troopers. Lola Sayu Echo was sent on a mission to rescue the prisoners in the year 21 BBY. After fighting of numerous battle droids echo and the rest of the group he was with attempted to escape via a shuttle however they were ambushed by some commando droids. Thinking he could save his team echo decided he should protect the shuttle and left his position to fight of the quickly approaching battle droids. He however supposedly died in vain as the shuttle was destroyed in the same explosion that supposedly killed him. In the aftermath Fives and the rest of the group managed to escape and eventually leave Lola Sayu. He indeed survived and was taken into Separatists custody. A Distant Echo After Squad 99 and Rex find out that Echo is alive and being held on Skako Minor by Techno Union. They set out along with Anakin Skywalker to resuce him. Other *Echo was first thought to be dead during Lola Sayu, but a new blog post released by Dave Filoni claimed otherwise. **Later, it was revealed that he was still alive at the release of an unfinished story arc The Bad Batch. References Gallery File:Echo_returns.jpg|Concept art of echo's return in season 6 Appearances * * * * * * * Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Clone troopers Category:Domino Squad Category:O'Niner's squad Category:501st Legion